Minch Yaddle
Yaddle, also known as "The One Below", was a renowned female Jedi Master, who went on to serve the Jedi High Council for over a century. A member of the same species as fellow Councillor Yoda, with whom she had a relationship, but about half his age. Yaddle trained dozens of Padawans in her time as a Jedi Master, including Oppo Rancisis, who would later join Yaddle on the Jedi Council, and the brash and overconfident Empatojayos Brand. After completing Brand's training, Yaddle did not take another apprentice, as she was almost five hundred years old when Brand passed the Jedi Trials for Knighthood. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Yaddle's, early life other than she was born a Whill on Grendarik in 545 BJP. And at some point in her first two-hundred years of life she was taken to Coruscant to begin Jedi Training. Jedi Training Almost three hundred years before the Great Jedi Purge, Jedi Knight Polvin Kut and his Padawan Yaddle were dispatched to the planet Koba, located in the Colonies region of space. They had been sent to liberate the planet from the Advozse warlord known as Tulak, who held the planet unlawfully in his tyrannical grip. Polvin Kut had planned to enlist the assistance of a small resistance movement, who were angry with Tulak's exploitation of the people of Koba. However, the two Jedi were betrayed by Tulak's spies within the Koban resistance before they had even reached Koba's outer moon. Tulak, who had come up against the Jedi many times before and held a deep hatred for the Jedi Order, set up an ambush for the two peacekeepers. The Advozse madman used his vast amounts of Koban slaves as warriors against Kut and Yaddle in battle over the Koban Gorge. Polvin Kut, who was not as completely impervious to the dark side as most Jedi, had been tracking Tulak for decades after the Advozse murdered his family. Surrounded by Tulak's slaves and soldiers, who were brandishing primitive axes and blasters, Polvin Kut let revenge affect his reactions, and, more importantly, his judgment. In an vain attempt to kill Tulak, Kut left himself open for attack, and was killed and beheaded by Tulak's slaves, leaving his Padawan Yaddle alone against dozens of vicious fighters. Imprisonment Yaddle was captured and imprisoned in a chamber deep beneath the ground by Tulak, and subjected to various forms of torture. However, the green-skinned Padawan did not give in Tulak's torture, refusing to tell him when the next Jedi would arrive to challenge the brutal Advozse warlord after many interrogations. Yaddle simply replied that Tulak's reign of terror would end. Tulak, furious that Yaddle was not buckling under torture, decided to keep Yaddle as a hostage, even though she would not submit to his questioning. After reaping everything and everyone he could from the planet, Tulak decided that he had had enough of Koba, and prepared to make his way to another world, leaving his trusted marshals to watch over the remote planet. All of Tulak's previous attempts at breaking Yaddle had proved unsuccessful, and his original plan to exploit Yaddle's young naivety had failed. Rather than killing his captive, Tulak cruelly imprisoned Yaddle for life in her underground pit, in case she ever became useful as a hostage in the future. Tulak soon forgot of Polvin Kut's young apprentice, although the people of Koba did not. Yaddle's wardens taunted and jeered Yaddle through a gap in the ceiling in order to gain favor with Tulak's marshals. Yaddle stayed in solitary confinement in her underground prison for over a century, and her only source of provisions were the wardens, who sent down baskets of fruit and vegetables for a time, however as supplies on Koba ran low, the wardens became so preoccupied with their own survival that they slowly forgot about the "One Below". Yaddle's existence became the stuff of legend, and although a few pitiful beings continued to send food down the shaft as a sort of ritual, Yaddle relied on the Force for survival. During her many decades of isolation, Yaddle reflected upon the lessons of her late Master again and again—she embraced and eventually achieved unity with the Force. Many vicious predators wandered into Yaddle's cave, and she to learn the art of combat—an aspect of the Force she had little experience in—for survival, using a simple wooden stick to defeat vicious creatures several times her size. She became known as the "One Below" by the Kobans. Personality and traits Over time, Yaddle's personal collection of artifacts and trinkets grew so large that she could fill several rooms with them. She became one of the most revered members of the Jedi Order, and her fellow Jedi would often consult her for her wisdom and knowledge on many subjects. She came to be known as one of the most compassionate and thoughtful Jedi Masters. In fact Yaddle was so compassionate that she helped the people of Koba rebuild their society even though they had trapped her in a cave for a century. Instead of resenting the Kobans she felt sorry for them. Yaddle was also a mentor to many of the students in the Jedi Order, offering help and advice to troubled students. She was also known to have turned a blind eye to any pranks the younglings would make, and even to have slipped sweets in their pockets. Yaddle rarely spoke, but when she did, she spoke in the same unusual way as fellow council member Yoda, placing verbs after the object and subject. Yaddle used as few words as possible when speaking on the Jedi High Council, and had the habit of summing up conclusions that the other Council members would have reached eventually. Although, the two didn't really like eachother at first, Yoda and Yaddle eventually grew very close, and over time their relationship even blossomed into a romance. Powers and abilities Yaddle's exposure to little-known aspects of the Force granted her powers rarely used by Jedi, including the ancient and forbidden Jedi combat art of Morichro, a technique which enabled the user to rapidly slow down the bodily functions of its target to the point of death. The Jedi Council felt that Morichro was too dangerous to be taught to the Order as a whole, and so it was restricted to only a handful of Jedi Masters. This, and many other dark secrets, were kept securely by Yaddle and her colleagues in the Jedi Library. Yaddle was also known for possessing the extremely rare Force Light power, being the only known Jedi of her time who was able to use the power. Notes Links Yaddle (Gallery) Category:Character Category:Females Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force-Sensitives Category:Inhabitants of Grentarik